


Alternate Ending to Camping with the Devil

by lucks_eterna



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, F/M, Lucifer is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 04:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12473372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucks_eterna/pseuds/lucks_eterna
Summary: This is the angstier version of the last chapter of my fanfic "Camping with the Devil". You should read the rest of the fic first for this to make sense :)





	Alternate Ending to Camping with the Devil

Lucifer woke up before Chloe the next morning and carefully slipped out of her grasp. Lucifer knew that things between them were irrevocably changed yesterday and he had convinced himself that after knowing the truth about him, Chloe would want nothing to do with him so he decided to start distancing himself from her, ignoring the pain in his chest at just the thought of doing so. 

Lucifer began to pack up most of their stuff into the car, getting ready to drive back to LA. When Chloe finally woke up, she stumbled out of the tent and greeted him with a warm smile.

“Hey” she said as she smoothed down her bedhead and walked towards him.

“Good morning detective. As much fun as this trip has been, I think it’s time to head back to the city” Lucifer said abruptly.

“Yeah, okay” Chloe said, surprised at his tone. They quickly broke camp, deflating the air mattress and taking down the tent, throwing both in the back of Chloe’s car. They got in the car and began driving back to LA, Chloe sneaking glances at him, trying to build up the courage to tell him what she felt.

“Lucifer, I…” she began when they were nearing Los Angeles, knowing that she was running out of time to tell him if she was going to during the drive back.

“Listen, detective” he began, cutting her off before she could finish her sentence, “I know that you’ve been trying to tell me something this whole car ride but if you could just save it for later, now isn’t really a good time” he said harshly, not wanting to hear Chloe tell him to get lost. He knew it was coming. He knew that there was no way she would want to keep working with him after finding out that he’s the devil. He was sure that was what she was going to tell him and he was scared so he decided to put that conversation off as long as possible.

“Okay” Chloe said weakly, wondering why he was acting so strangely today. When they finally got into LA, Chloe dropped him off at Lux and as he was about to shut the car door, Chloe spoke up.

“We’ll talk soon, yeah? And I’ll see you tomorrow?” she asked in a last-ditch effort to get through to him. She should have known that something was wrong when he didn’t answer her, instead giving her a tight-lipped smile as he shut the door on her, both literally and metaphorically. 

 

 

Beginning of Chapter 5

Chloe hadn’t heard from Lucifer in weeks. He hadn’t come in to work the next day, or the day after that, or the day after that and Chloe was beginning to get worried. She wondered if something had happened to him so after four days had passed without seeing him, Chloe decided to call him and see if everything was alright. She got his voicemail so she left a message.

“Hey, Lucifer, it’s me, Chloe” she clarified awkwardly, “look, I don’t know if you’ve just been really busy or what but if you could call me back when you get a chance so I know you’re okay, I’d appreciate it. Thanks” Chloe finished as she hung up her phone. She let out a deep sigh and hoped that he would get her message and call her back soon. 

More days passed and Chloe still hadn’t heard a word from Lucifer. She left him a voicemail every day on his phone but her never picked up. Occasionally, the phone would stop ringing after only one or two rings before cutting to his annoying greeting Hello, you’ve reached Lucifer Morningstar. Sorry I can’t get to the phone right now but if you tell me what it is you desire from me I’ll get back to you soon. Cheers. As much as Chloe wanted to be angry at him for clearly sending her calls to voicemail, at least she knew that he was okay.

Chloe had been having trouble sleeping ever since she got back from the camping trip. If she was honest with herself, she hadn’t gotten a good night’s sleep since the last time she slept with Lucifer.

She chalked it up to not knowing if he was okay and convinced herself that the only reason she couldn’t fall asleep was that she was worried about him, but in reality, she missed her bed partner. She missed the feeling of falling asleep next to his warm body and the security she felt when he wrapped his arms around her. She missed his unique scent and how she smelled like him the next morning and she missed the peaceful look on his face when he was sleeping; but most of all, Chloe missed him. 

She missed Lucifer so much that she kept thinking she saw him when she was shopping at the supermarket, or when she was walking home, she thought she would see him standing on the other side of the street but when she looked closer, he was always gone. Chloe knew that it was just her brain playing tricks on her but a part of her wanted to believe that it was really him, watching over her like her own personal guardian devil.

After two weeks without Lucifer, and without good sleep, Chloe’s work was noticeably slipping.

“Detective Decker, can I see you in my office?” Lt. Monroe asked as she poked her head out into the bullpen.

“Am I in trouble?” Chloe asked when she entered the lieutenant’s office.

“You’re not in trouble per se, but I wanted to talk to you about your work lately. Chloe this paperwork is filled out all wrong. This report has details from two different cases, this one is only half filled-out, and this one has so many typos, I can barely read it. You can do better than this Chloe, what’s going on?” Olivia asked as she motioned to the papers on her desk, her tone only softening at the end.

“I guess I’ve been distracted lately” Chloe said with a shrug. “Is this just about my paperwork?” 

“It’s not just your paperwork, Chloe, you have 3 cases on your desk right now that are just sitting there, you haven’t closed a case in weeks, Chloe, what’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry, I haven’t been getting much sleep lately, but I’ll close those cases soon, I swear” Chloe promised.

“Okay, good. I want those cases solved, Decker and I know you can do it” Olivia said as Chloe began to walk out of her office. “Oh, and Chloe” she called out as the detective was walking out the door, “please, try to get some sleep” 

Easier said than done. Chloe thought, but she just gave a small nod and walked back to her desk, determined to solve her cases.

That night, Chloe was sitting at home poring over her case files for hours on end, but she just kept running into dead ends. She let out a sigh and rubbed her face in frustration. Chloe began staring at her phone, balanced on the arm of the couch that she was sitting on. She knew that she wouldn’t get an answer but she called him anyways, even if it was just to hear the sound of his stupid voice on his voicemail greeting. Of course, he didn’t pick up so she left him a brief voicemail.

“Hey, I’m working on a case and could use your help. You should come over” she said before hanging up.

A few minutes later, her phone rang. She checked the caller ID and when she saw Lucifer flashing across the screen, her heart skipped a beat as she immediately fumbled to answer the phone.

“Lucifer, I—” was all she could get out before she was cut off by the other person on the line.

“Chloe, it’s Amenadiel, I’m sorry” Amenadiel said over the phone.

“Oh” was all Chloe could say, the disappointment in her voice, evident. However, she was grateful that he cut her off before she could launch into a long diatribe about how much she missed Lucifer and embarrass herself.

“Is Lucifer okay? Is something wrong?” Chloe asked, desperate for answers.

“No, no, it’s nothing like that, he’s fine, he’s sitting right here actually. He uh, wanted me to pass along a message” Amenadiel said, clearly uncomfortable with whatever he was about to say next. “He wanted me to tell you to stop calling him and that he’s done working with the LAPD since there’s no possible way you could want him there. He told me to say that he’s sorry for all the trouble he caused and that he won’t be bothering you anymore.”

“What?!?! How could he think that? Why doesn’t he tell me himself if he doesn’t want to work with me anymore?” Chloe said, nearly breaking down in tears.

“He says that telling you himself ‘would hurt too much’. I’m sorry, Chloe” Amenadiel said sympathetically right before he hung up the phone.

Chloe didn’t understand Lucifer’s motives for staying away from her or for having his brother call her. He said it ‘would hurt too much’ but what did that even mean? Did it mean that it hurt him to talk to her? She was the one getting hurt by his actions and she didn’t even know why he was staying away from her in the first place. The more Chloe thought about never seeing Lucifer again, the more depressed she got. That night, she cried herself to sleep and although she was miserable, at least she finally got some sleep.

 

“I’m not doing anything like that for you ever again!” Amenadiel said angrily as he threw the phone back at his brother. 

 

“I’m just saving her time; she would’ve rejected me sooner or later now that she knows I’m the devil so I decided to rip the Band-Aid off and remove myself from her life now. Isn’t that kinder?” Lucifer said, somehow making himself believe his twisted logic.

“No, Luci, that’s not kinder because in the process, you’re breaking her heart. You didn’t hear the way she sounded on the phone but I know that she is devastated that you left her without any explanation. I mean, how do you even know that she’s going to reject you?” Amenadiel asked, frustrated with his brother.

“Because you all do!” Lucifer shouted. “You all hate me and kick me out and reject me when you get to know the real me. For my entire existence, it’s been made very clear to me that I’m not wanted. After Dad kicked me out, you all took his side and everyone here on earth has bought into his propaganda that I’m evil so that’s how I know that the detective will reject me” Lucifer said, nearly crying at the end of his speech.

“Did Dr. Martin reject you after she got over the initial shock?” Amenadiel asked.

“Well, no… not in the end, I guess” Lucifer conceded.

“That’s because she knows the real you, Luci, not the evil creature that you’re portrayed as but the flawed man behind the persona; and Chloe knows the real you too. You’ve thoroughly convinced yourself that Chloe is going to rebuff you but you haven’t even talked to her to hear her side of the story. Don’t you at least owe her that?” Amenadiel asked, trying to make his brother see reason.

“I’ve been… checking in on her since the trip and she seems perfectly happy without me in her life” Lucifer admitted. He had been following her to the supermarket and watching over her to make sure she got home safely from work and from what he could see, she seemed to be getting along just fine.

“Looks can be deceiving and based on her tone over the phone, she’s not as happy as you think she is. Luci, you need to go talk to her and both of you need to be transparent with each other about your feelings. I think you’re going to be pleasantly surprised” Amenadiel said with a small smile at the end.

“You know what, brother? For once, I think you’re right. I need to be honest with Chloe about everything, no matter the consequences. I’m going to go over right now” he said, finding his courage again. He didn’t want to waste a second so instead of sitting in the LA traffic, he jumped off his balcony, extending his wings and flying as fast as he could to Chloe’s house. When he got there, he flew up to her bedroom window but when he saw her fast asleep, he chickened out. 

Lucifer decided that he didn’t want to wake her up and it was getting pretty late so he resolved to come back tomorrow. Tomorrow was Saturday anyways, which meant that the detective wouldn’t have work so it would be a much better day for them to talk. Lucifer made a promise to himself that he would come back tomorrow and talk to her; and he never went back on his promises.

The next day, true to his word, Lucifer flew over to Chloe’s house again holding a bouquet of flowers as an apology for his rude behavior as of late. His palms were beginning to sweat from his nervousness as he raised his fist to knock on her door. When Chloe answered the door, she neither looked happy nor angry to see him, she just looked sad and a little confused.

“What are you doing here? I thought you didn’t want anything to do with me” 

“Detective, I owe you an apology. May I come in?” he asked sincerely.   
Chloe didn’t respond verbally but instead opened the door wider and turned around to walk inside, a signal that it was okay for him to follow. He followed her inside and set the flowers down before launching into his speech. 

“Detective, I’m sorry that I’ve been avoiding you these past few weeks. I could make a thousand excuses but the truth is that I was scared that you would reject me after finding out that I really am the devil” he said shamefully. “I was scared so I decided to distance myself from you so that it wouldn’t hurt as much when you inevitably shunned me. Recently, my brother convinced me that you might not want me out of your life entirely but if you do want me to leave, I’ll understand and you’ll never have to see me again” he said looking down at his shoes with the expression of a kicked puppy. 

“Lucifer, I don’t want you to go anywhere and I don’t care that you’re the devil.” Chloe said passionately “I know that you’re not evil and that you would never do anything to harm me or Trixie or anyone else I care about. I had a realization on our last day at the campground that I was going to tell you in the car ride back but never got the chance to. I realized that I don’t care about your flaws or your mistakes and that no matter what, I want to be with you. I choose you” she said emphatically trying to make her emotions clear.

“Really?” he said in disbelief, still unconvinced that anyone would choose him if they had a choice.

“Yes, really!” Chloe said with a small laugh when she saw his expression of glee, lightening up the mood a bit. 

“Detective, you still haven’t seen my other face and I think you should know what you’re getting yourself into before you make your final decision” he said intensely.

“Okay, I’m ready” Chloe said as she braced herself for the worst.

Lucifer closed his eyes and revealed his devil face to Chloe, opening his eyes slowly trying to gauge her reaction.

“That’s it? I was expecting something a little scarier with all of the hype. I have to say, I’m a little disappointed” Chloe teased, easily falling back into old patterns with him.

“I should have known that my face wouldn’t have any effect on you since nothing I do seems to work on you. Freak” he teased back as he changed his face back to the one Chloe was used to.

 

After they laughed for a bit at her lack of a reaction, she decided that it was time to lay it all out on the table. “Um, I realized something else during our camping trip, I’m not sure when exactly I realized it but I know that it’s true”

“And what’s that?” Lucifer asked gently.

“I love you, Lucifer” Chloe said as looked up at him, their eyes meeting.

“I love you too, Chloe” Lucifer admitted, nearly choking on the words, overcome by emotion. At that moment, Chloe leaned in slowly and he met her half way as their eyes closed and their lips met. At first their kiss was chaste and gentle but after a few moments, it grew more passionate as Chloe sucked on his bottom lip and began running her fingers through his hair. Lucifer moaned in pleasure and arched into her touch and at that moment, his wings popped out of his back. He turned red in embarrassment and profusely apologized saying something along the lines of ‘that’s never happened to me before’. Right when he was about to fold them away, Chloe spoke up.

“No, it’s okay. Leave them out. Can I touch them?” she asked softly.

“Sure” he said, just above a whisper. Chloe reached out her hands and began to stroke his wings, noticing where the bullet wounds had almost healed, but he was still missing a few feathers from the unpleasant experience.

“Does it still hurt?” Chloe asked as she tenderly brushed her fingers over the bullet wounds.

“No, the wounds healed up pretty quickly once you were out of my immediate vicinity” he admitted.

“How does that work?” Chloe asked. 

He tucked his wings in and proceeded to give her a broad overview of everything that he knew about why he was vulnerable around her and answered all her follow-up questions. They talked for hours on her couch, only stopping to eat dinner when they got hungry and before they knew it, it was dark outside.

“Well, it’s getting pretty late, I guess I better get going” Lucifer said as he stood up from the couch.

“Or you could stay here?” Chloe suggested hopefully “spend the night with me? I haven’t been able to sleep very well since our last night together on the air mattress”

“Me neither” Lucifer admitted truthfully.

“So will you stay?” 

“You have me as long as you want me, Chloe. I’m all yours” 

“Be careful with statements like that because I just might never let you go” Chloe said as they walked to her bedroom together, holding hands while they walked.

“I think I can live with that” Lucifer said as he flopped down onto her bed, taking her with him. They cuddled for a little while longer before falling asleep in each other’s arms. A custom which was still relatively new to them, but one that they would practice for the rest of their lives.


End file.
